1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio and more particularly, to such a multipurpose radio having a hand-driven power generator means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile radios commonly use a battery to provide the necessary working voltage. When the power of the battery of a radio is low, the battery must be immediately replaced. In case no new battery is available, the radio becomes not operable. Therefore, a person must carry a certain number of battery cells when using a radio in a high mountain. Further, conventional radios are simply used for broadcasting, not usable for illumination or other purposes